gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hardhome (episode)
"Hardhome" is the eighth episode of the fifth season of Game of Thrones. It is the forty-eighth episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 31, 2015. It was written by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, and directed by Miguel Sapochnik. Plot Summary In Braavos Arya assumes the identity of Lanna, a clam-seller, and shows the Faceless Man she can convincingly assume a different identity. The Faceless Man sends her, as Lanna, to the harbour where she observes the Thin Man refuse a contract to insure a man's boat, leaving the man in desperate circumstances. The Faceless Man explains this man is a gambler who does not honour his agreements, and instructs her to observe the Thin Man. He hands Arya a "gift" for the Thin Man - a vial of poison. At the Wall Gilly continues to tend Sam's wounds. Olly expresses concern at joining forces with the Wildlings, particularly Tormund who led the raid in which his parents were killed. Sam reassures Olly that Jon knows what he is doing, and that unless he is successful, neither the Night's Watch nor the people of the North they protect stand a chance against the winter. In King's Landing Cersei is told to confess in return for her freedom. She remains defiant, despite being obliged to drink water from the floor out of sheer thirst. Qyburn visits her in her cell, and informs her that her trial will begin soon for the crimes of fornication, treason and incest, all of which Cersei furiously dismisses as 'lies'. Qyburn tells her that Grand Maester Pycelle has summoned Kevan Lannister to serve as Hand of the King; unfortunately he has refused to visit her in prison. He also tells her that Tommen has become reclusive, refusing to see anyone and refusing to eat in his emotional state. Before leaving, he tells her "the work continues," presumably referring to his work on Ser Gregor Clegane. In the North A bitter and determined Sansa confronts Reek about her brothers. After some time, during which Reek apologetically explains why he betrayed her escape plan to Ramsay, and how 'Theon' deserved his torture for similarly trying to escape and for betraying Robb Stark, he accidentally admits that the two boys his men burned were not, in fact, her brothers. When Sansa presses, he tells her they were in fact two farm boys, as he couldn't find Bran and Rickon. He does not know their current locations, however. Despite Sansa's urgings, he breaks down and runs out of the room. Roose Bolton maintains that his army must wait inside Winterfell, thus starving out Stannis' forces, as Winterfell had enough supplies to last 6 months under siege. That would cause a mutiny in the ranks of the Baratheon force and break them down. Ramsay, on the other hand, has a plan to defeat Stannis decisively and asks his father to lend him "just 20 good men". In Meereen In the Throne Room, Daenerys ponders what to do with Tyrion and Jorah. She asks Tyrion why she shouldn't kill him, since the Lannisters are enemies to her house. He claims to have killed both of his parents and by that he is an enemy to the Lannisters as well. Daenerys isn't convinced that killing one's own familiy is a good reputation for someone in her service. Tyrion counters by wondering aloud if she at least is worth his service. Ordered to tell her why he has come to her from the other end of the world, he explains how he learned about her own story from rumours and from Varys, and has been convinced she might be worth living for when he lost everything he had lived for until then. He adds that Daenerys needs his advice despite having a powerful army, because of her lack of political experience. She eventually agrees to spare his life, but asks what to do about Ser Jorah. She is intent to fulfil her promise of killing him if she saw him again. Tyrion defends Jorah, however, commenting that he is clearly devoted to her and possibly in love with her, but also that did not trust her enough to inform her of his mission to spy on her for King Robert and that therefore he cannot be trusted to stand by her side. Daenerys ejects Jorah from the city, whereupon he swiftly returns to fight in the pits, intending to win back her favour once again. Later, Tyrion and Daenerys sit down at a table and have a talk about ambitions. Both admit being offspring of terrible fathers. Daenerys is curious about the circumstances of Tyrion's murder of his father. He wryly promises that if she decides not to kill him then one day he will tell her, but on that day they will need a lot of wine. They discuss about the role of Varys in this story and Tyrion assures Daenerys he trusts him. Tyrion was convinced by Varys that she could be a ruler who deserves his support. Tyrion suggests it could be wiser for her to stay in Essos since here she rules with the support of the common people. In Westeros the support of the rich people was needed and he lists all the Houses that wouldn't back a Targaryen. Daenerys points out that the Great Houses are like spokes on a wheel, ones on top and then others, and on and on. Tyrion sarcastically warns that others have dreamed of stopping the wheel but Daenerys declares her intention, not to stop the wheel, but to break the wheel. Daenerys decides he will remain as her advisor, much to Tyrion's astonishment. At Hardhome Jon Snow and Tormund Giantsbane, along with other members of the Night's Watch and the Free Folk, arrive at the Wildling town Hardhome to convince the rest of the Wildlings to join them in the upcoming war against the White Walkers and their armies of Wights. Insisting on never being an ally with a Crow, The Lord of Bones insults Tormund for being at the side of Jon Snow, causing Tormund to beat his former ally to death with his own staff. The Wildling elders decide to gather in the Townshall to hear Jon, who quickly proposes an alliance between the Free Folk and the Night's Watch in the face of their common enemy, the undead. Having not seen Mance Rayder since he was taken prisoner at The Wall, the Wildlings question his whereabouts. Snow reluctantly informs them that he is dead and that he shot him personally, with an arrow. This angers the group, but as they move in to kill him, Tormund vouches for him, describing how Rayder was about to be burned at the stake as a warning from Stannis Baratheon, and how Snow defied Stannis by ending his life quickly instead of humiliating him. Some leaders are convinced, such as Karsi, but others like the Thenn warrior Loboda begin to leave. Just as many of the Free Folk gather to set sail to the Wall, dogs begin barking and the sounds of a storm are heard. Recognizing this as the sign of approaching White Walkers, Loboda orders the gates of Hardhome to be shut, abandoning many of the Free Folk to their fate. As the storm reaches the village, the screams of the people shut outside the walls of Hardhome quickly fall silent. A moment later, a large host of undead wights start breaking through the gates and climbing over the walls. Jon, Tormund, Loboda and Karsi fight alongside others to give as many people as possible an opportunity to make it to their ships. Edd Tollet, Wun Wun the giant, and others are trapped inside the townhall, which is set upon by wights and catches fire- in the confusion, the bag of dragonglass weapons is lost. On top of a hill overlooking Hardhome, multiple White Walkers mounted on undead horses observe the battle, including The Night's King. Noticing them, and realising the need for dragonglass, Jon and Loboda go to the burning townhall, only to be confronted by a White Walker warrior. While Loboda faces the threat, Jon Snow goes for the dragonglass. Loboda is quickly killed after his axe shatters immediately upon contacting the White Walkers weapon. Jon just manages to grab a dragonglass dagger but is tossed aside by the White Walker's superior strength. Jon retrieves Longclaw and defends himself against the White Walker, but both combatants are astonished to see the Valyrian steel remain intact after colliding with the White Walker's weapon. Seizing the opportunity, Jon slays the White Walker, shattering it to pieces, indicating Valyrian steel to be another weakness of the White Walkers, similar to Dragonglass. All this has been observed by the Night's King. Meanwhile, Karsi fights off multiple wights before being confronted by a pack of undead children. Frozen by the horror, she is unable to resist as she is mauled to death. The Night's King summons another large host of wights which descends the cliffs overlooking Hardhome. Jon, Edd, Tormund and the remaining defenders flee for their lives. Shielded by Wun Wun who wields a burning log as a club before walking into the sea with them, they manage to get to the last remaining boat and quickly row out to a safe distance. As Jon and the others look on in horror, the Night's King raises its arms, staring directly at him triumphantly; all around it, the slain wildlings rise up as undead wights, including Karsi. Appearances :Main: Hardhome (episode)/Appearances First * The Thin Man * Karsi * Loboda * Wun Wun * White Walker Deaths * Lord of Bones * Loboda * White Walker * Karsi Production Cast Starring * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister * Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington as Lord Commander Jon Snow * Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Hannah Murray as Gilly * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane * Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei * Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar * Michael McElhatton as Roose Bolton * Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Bolton * with Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest Starring * Anton Lesser as Qyburn * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett * Faye Marsay as The Waif * Birgitte Hjort Sørensen as Karsi * Enzo Cilenti as Yezzan zo Qaggaz * Zahary Baharov as Loboda * Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella * Brenock O'Connor as Olly * Richard Brake as The Night's King * Ian Whyte as Wun Wun * Ross O'Hennessy as the Lord of Bones * Murray McArthur as Wildling elder * Will O'Connell as Todder * Oengus MacNamara as the thin man * Sarine Sofair as Lhara * Morgan C. Jones as a Braavoshi Captain * Tim Loane as a White Walker * Ali Lyons as Karsi's daugther * Karla Lyons as Karsi's daugther Cast notes * 15 of 27 cast members for the fifth season appear in this episode. * Starring cast members Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Stephen Dillane (Stannis Baratheon), Liam Cunningham (Davos Seaworth), Carice van Houten (Melisandre), Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Conleth Hill (Varys), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne of Tarth), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Michiel Huisman (Daario Naharis) and Dean-Charles Chapman (Tommen Baratheon) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes *This episode takes its title from Hardhome, the wildling settlement beyond the Wall where the largest piece of the episode takes place. *Valyrian steel is revealed to be resistant to the White Walkers' weapons and lethal to the Walkers themselves. In the books, Jon and Sam have discovered textual references to "dragonsteel", and they assume it means Valyrian steel, but have not yet figured out if this is the case. Since the White Walker Jon killed seemed just as surprised as Jon that Longclaw didn't shatter on contact with its spear, it's possible the Walkers don't know about Valyrian steel, or at least, they weren't expecting the stuff to make an appearance so soon. *The Inside the Episode confirms that the "White Walker's master" is indeed the Night's King. *Hardhome has not actually been visited yet in the books, as Jon sends Cotter Pyke to convince the Wildlings to come instead of going himself. Much like the fate of Craster's sons, the writers decided to show the White Walker assault on Hardhome as a means of giving viewers who had read the books something to see that that weren't quite expecting. * Ramsay's words "We hit first, and hit hard, and leave a feast for the crows" refer to the title of the fourth volume in the book series. * Jon is the second character that killed a White Walker on the show, and the only one who killed both a White Walker and a wight. So far in the novels, Sam is the only one since the beginning of the series that killed a White Walker/Other (and the only one that killed both a White Walker and a wight). * In modern terms, the thin man sells insurance. It is not anachronistic: there is evidence that the concept of insurance has been known and practiced by Chinese and Babylonian traders during the 3rd and 2nd millennia BC, respectively. In the books : See: Differences between books and TV series - Season 5#Hardhome * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Feast for Crows: ** Chapter 22, Arya II: The Faceless Man tells Arya she must leave the temple and adopt a new identity. ** Chapter 34, Cat of the Canals: Arya gets used to making a living in Braavos under the identity of an orphan girl who wanders the city's canals and sells oysters, clams and cockles from a cart. Every day, Arya comes back to the House of Black and White and informs of her daily routine to the Faceless Man. ** Chapter 43, Cersei X: Cersei remains imprisoned at the Great Sept, where Septa Unella continuously asks her to confess her sins. She has been stripped of her garments and is made to wear rags. A septa offers Cersei a bowl of soup, which she finds disgusting and throws at her face. Later, however, she is too thirsty to refuse the water she is brought. Qyburn visits her and tells her the Faith will try her for murder, treason, and fornication, and that Grand Maester Pycelle sent a raven to Casterly Rock asking for Ser Kevan to take over the small council. * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: ** Chapter 7, Jon II: Jon discovers that Valyrian steel may kill White Walkers. ** Chapter 49, Jon X: Jon’s plan to bring Tormund to the Wall with thousands of wildlings is a success. ** Chapter 51, Theon I: Roose Bolton decides to let out a host to fight Stannis in the snow. ** Chapter 54, Cersei I: Ser Kevan comes back to King's Landing and now presides over the small council. ** Chapter 58, Jon XII: Jon’s Night’s Watch men arrive in Hardhome in order to bring the Free Folk south of the Wall and save them from the White Walkers, but the settlement is surrounded by wights. ** Chapter 64, The Ugly Little Girl: Arya is charged with her first assassination target: an old man selling insurance to ship captains. Arya is to follow the conman in her disguise of the clam-selling orphan and learn as much about him before killing him. When the captains die at sea, he is supposed to make good on his promise and pay the family, but he often doesn't. The man is always protected by two guards, and counts his coins jealously. Arya is given a poison to accomplish the task silently. ** Chapter 66, Tyrion XII: Tyrion Lannister talks his way out of his bondage to Yezzan zo Qaggaz and comes to an agreement with Queen Daenerys’ side. ** Chapter 69, Jon XIII: Jon is to lead a rescue mission to Hardhome with Tormund. * The sixth novel, The Winds of Winter, remains unpublished, so there are some events brought forward from it that may occur in the story, yet the specific chapters are unknown. This may include Sansa’s wedding and her return to Winterfell, both of which are also part of Littlefinger's plan in the books but have not happened yet, and the specifics of the events at Hardhome. The meeting of Tyrion and Daenerys has been confirmed to take place in the sixth book. References de:Hartheim (Episode)